


Surrender

by DianaaDisney



Category: Merlí (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaaDisney/pseuds/DianaaDisney
Summary: Pol was never a good English student, so he had to look for a tutor.And this one is Bruno Bergeron.During the tutoring lessons Pol develop feelings for the Spaniard, which turn his life upside down.Will they find their way to each other?Can they be happy?





	1. Chapter 1

  * Chapter 1:



It was kind of sad that we had been in a class for so long and I hardly knew anything about Bruno.

Pol's POV:  
The hands on the clock did not seem to move at all. I wanted to go home so much, because the lesson was so boring. And since I could not speak any English, I did not even understand anything. Actually, I could take Oliver, a classmate as a role model and sleep in class. Like he always do in Philosophy class.  But I'm scared to miss the ringing and being locked up all the time at school. When I'm deep in sleep, you can't get me out of there easily. 

"Pol could you please answer my question? "       My English teacher looked at me anxiously. She was nice, but I had no idea what she was talking about.  Bruno stretched his arm up. And of course he knew the right answer again. When it comes to English, the guy's a nerd.

It was kind of sad that we had been in a class for so long and I hardly knew anything about Bruno.  We have never been the best friends.  Sure, sometimes we hung out together, but only with our other classmates. So it was superficial between us. Do I regret this? Yeah, kind of. 

Gratefully, I nodded to Bruno. If he had not answered, the teacher would annoy me all the time and I would be the Idiot again, who doesn't know anything.  Bruno smiled encouragingly to me. Luckily, the bell released me, but Laia wanted to talk to me. She's really hot for a teacher. But she is only 27 years old, like my brother.

I could not interpret her look. Have I screwed up again? Could be possible.                                      "Pol, I really do not know what to do with you, "she sighed.  I looked questioningly at her, because I did not know what was going on.  Can't she just get right to the point? I work beside school and dont have any spare time in the afternoon. Every Minute counts. 

"You're totally behind in English.If you don't want to fail, you should  work harder. Have you ever thought about hiring a  tutor?"                                    "I have no money for a tutor," I replied." 

"Then ask a classmate. Ask Bruno Bergeron" she suggested. 

"Okay, I'm gonna ask him. Can I go now? "         "Yes. Don't forget your homework," she winked at me.

Today I had to walk home because I missed the bus through the conversation.  And now it started raining. The day is totally shitty.  I really need to save more money so I can afford my driving license.

When I got home, my clothes were soaked. Great, hopefully I won't get a cold. I dropped down on the sofa for an hour to rest a bit before work. Actually, I still have some homework to do, but I just don't have the motivation for it at the moment.

 The bar I worked at was full of people  today. I didn't have the Motivation for work and would rather have stayed in bed. It was hard for me to stand up straight because I was totally tired.

 But this day also came to an end at some point. I brought my apron into the kitchen and left the bar. It was cold outside and I only wore a thin jacket. I couldn't afford anything else at the moment.

I didnt have much money at the moment and had to pay for the apartment where I lived with my brother and father. At such moments I miss my mother, who died when I was eight. Actually, I always miss her and think about her just as often. Would she be proud of me now or rather disappointed?

I hoped, of course, the first one. .She was always the only one who believed in me. Tears shot into my eyes. Quietly I entered the apartment and tried to run into my room. But my father approached me. Today luck was really not on my side. 

"I had a hard day and I didn't feel like fighting. Besides, I still have homework to do," I shouted to him on the way to my room. My father and I don't have a good relationship. After the death of my mother he changed completely. But that is a longer story.

 My cell phone vibrated like crazy. Of course every nonsense was written in the class group again. Marc sent a video, which was not funny at all. While I was trying to get my essay  for English ready, I ate  something. But it was just frustrated because my English was way too bad.  To be able to write a text in English, I need a lot of private lessons. Tired I fell asleep, lying on the floor.

The classroom was empty when I entered. But Bruno was already sitting in his seat. Now is probably my chance to ask him. Classes would not start for another quarter of an hour anyway.

 "Hey, Bruno," I shouted to him."                                    "Hey, Pol. Is there anything special you want to ask me? Because otherwise we never talked," he smiled sadly. He was right, which somehow gave me a guilty conscience.

 "You know I'm not the best at English," I stammered. It was hard to ask for help because otherwise I'm more of a loner. I only talked about my problems with my so-called Ex Berta. Is it possible to speak of a relationship? I was never in love with her. Falling in love just doesn't suit me. My life consists of fun with women and work. Sad, isn't it?

 "Really? I didn't even notice," he grinned. His laughter was contagious. Should I do your English homework?" he added to his sentence.                " No. Although that would be more tempting. Can you tutor me?" I asked him. Bruno looked at me implausibly, but then nodded slightly.

"Under one condition. You will be tutoring me in philosophy. " His eyes fell to the door, but there was still no one there.

 "Your father is a teacher of philosophy," I interjected.".                                                           "Merlí is a little...", he began."                                        "A little crazy," I laughed."                                              "Rather special," Bruno joked. "                                    " Okay, it's a deal."

I guess I had a tutor. 

I didn't think before that he would confuse my feelings so much.

 

 

 

   


 

 

 

 

 

 

   


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   



	2. ~Two~

Somehow I like his grin.  
It's not spiteful, it's just real and friendly.  
~Pol Rubio~

Pol's POV:  
Today was kind of a good day. I didn't see my father this morning and in the first hour we had my absolute favourite subject philosophy.  
Merli stood in front of the class and as wrote a name on the blackboard, that we would treat during the lesson.  
My gaze went right through the class and then stuck to Bruno.  
He just grinned at me. Somehow I like his grin.  
It's not spiteful, it's just real and friendly. Directly from the heart.

I like Merlí's class. The lessons are always varied and sometimes he takes us outside with him.  
Bruno was chewing on his pencil, because Merli asked him a question.  
Should I come to his rescue, as he did with me in English?  
I decided to do it because I had my good day today.  
Gratefully he nodded to me.

The lesson went by way too fast. Thank God we have a free lesson in the next hour. I was about to pack my things when Bruno suddenly tapped on my shoulder.

"Hey. Thanks for saving me. My father is exhausting," he sighed.  
That's what fathers always are ," I grinned.  
" Be glad that you don't have yours as a teacher," whispered Bruno.  
I am. "

Bruno and I were the only ones in the classroom at the moment .  
Was it crazy that it didn't bother me at all? I liked the smalltalk with him.  
"Hey. Do you have time today? You know, because of the tutoring, lesson " Bruno asked me.

"Yeah, I think that can be arranged. Today my journal is empty," I laughed.  
Okay. Let's go to the schoolyard. "  
He pulled me across the hall. We both had to laugh, because somehow we understood each other well.  
Funny that we never talked to each other before.

Our class was sitting in the schoolyard when Bruno and I joined them.  
But I couldn't talk to him any more, because Tania pulled him aside.  
I like our class. No matter what, we always stick together.

"There you are, buddy. "  
Marc patted me on the shoulder and I let myself fall next to him.  
"Did you miss me?" I joked.  
"No, but Berta missed you. "  
I looked at him annoyed, because Berta pretended we were a couple.  
But we never were and never will be.

"When's she gonna notice that we're not a couple? "I shouted angrily at him.  
" But you look like a couple," Marc protested.  
" She would be the last person I could fall in love with," I laughed.  
" Where have you been for so long," he changed the subject.  
Classroom," I mumbled.  
What have you been doing for so long?  
Marc somehow annoyed me. He isn't my babysitter.

I hate it when somebody keeps asking me holes in my stomach. It's my life and I can go where I want without giving anyone explanation.

My gaze slipped to Bruno, who was laughing with Tania about something. The two of them always looked so happy together. I wonder if they are together.  
Sometimes I wish I was more like him. He didn't seem to have any problems at all or he just hid them much better than I did.

"I had something to discuss with Bruno," I sighed.  
"Since when are you two friends? "Marc asked me.  
" We are not. He will tutor me in English".  
***'' '  
I was just on my way home when Bruno suddenly stood in front of me.  
"Hey. It's still today, isn't it? "  
"Sure, I really need all the English help I can get. "  
Bruno smiled friendly at me.  
"Okay. At 15 o'clock at my house? " he asked me.  
"Will you send me your address later?" I asked him.  
He patted me on the shoulder before we parted ways.

I was doing my homework when my cell phone was vibrating.  
On the mountain papers I did not find my cell phone immediately. Sometimes I can be a total mess.  
I unlocked my phone when I saw that Bruno had sent me his address.

"Noble neighborhood," I typed.  
His answer came faster than I expected.

 **Bruno:** Wait until you see the house. Your eyes will fall out.  
**Pol** : Are you one of those rich show-offs?

For minutes there was no answer. Did I exaggerate with this sentence?  
But then I heard the vibration of my mobile phone and breathed out relieved.

 **Bruno:** Why don't you find out?

I had to laugh out loud before I typed an answer.

 **Pol:** I should actually be doing homework.  
**Bruno** : But?  
**Pol:** Writing with you is simply more entertaining than maths.  
**Bruno:** Maths is exciting. All the formulas.  
**Pol:** You're a total nerd.

While I was looking for my calculator, Bruno wrote an answer.  
**Bruno:** Actually, I don't like math either.

I had to laugh out loud when my door, but then my dad knocked on my door.  
"What's so funny? "my father shouted.  
" Nothing at all", I only replied.  
"Then don't laugh so loud," he just shouted before slamming the door shut.  
I hate him so much.

 **Bruno:** I really dont understand maths. Have you finished the tasks yet?  
**Pol:** Bruno, no. I'm certainly not finished with the tasks yet. Have you ever seen me with homework?

A piece of paper fell on the ground. But I just didn't feel like picking it up.

 **Bruno:** No, but we don't know each other that well.  
**Pol:** Yes, unfortunately.

Bruno didn't answer me for ten minutes. Was it crazy that I was still waiting for an answer?

 **Bruno:** That's right.  
**Pol:** Can I maybe come over now?

Bruno didn't mind, so I put my English book in my pocket, put on my thin jacket and went to Bruno with my old rickety bike.  
It had seen better days before, but I just didn't want to walk today.

The house was really huge on the outside. I doubted that it was different from the inside.  
And then I felt out of place.  
But I had to go through that. So I pressed the bell and prepared myself for my first private lesson.


	3. ~Three~

My father never believed in me. I want to prove to him that I can manage my life without his help.  
~Pol Rubio~

Pol's POV:  
When I press the bell, my hands shake somehow.  
Why am I so nervous? It's just a tutoring lesson.  
"Hey, there you are," Bruno smiled at me.  
Suddenly I felt safer, despite his violent move into the house.

"I didn't even know that you earn so much as a teacher," I shouted with astonishment.  
"You do not. The house belongs to my grandmother. She is a theatre actress."  
Bruno's face beamed as he talked about her.  
"She's great, isn't she, Bruno?"  
He just nodded and then pulled me to his room.  
The guy really has  power.  
"We both have cool grandmothers and often argue with our fathers. Any other similarities I should know about," I whispered.

"We both like English," he joked.  
"Absolutely not. "

My eyes were scurrying over his room. It was huge, but tidy. Everything was in its place, not a grain of dust lay around.  
"You like order, don't you?" I replied while Bruno dropped himself onto his bed with the English book.

"I like order in my life," he replied to my question.  
"Not a fan of drama and action? "I laughed.  
"No, I don't need drama, that's why I'm single."  
He grinned at me mischievously and started explaining English to me.

After an hour, my head was smoking.  
Come On, we re making a break. Are you hungry, Pol?"  
" I'm starving", I only replied.  
"Is ordered pizza okay? "  
As I nodded, he climbed out of bed and got the phone.

"What kind of pizza do you want?" he asked.  
"To be honest, I haven't had an ordered pizza in a long time. Would you order me a pizza salami with extra cheese? "  
"We even like the same pizza. Are you somehow my secret twin? "  
Bruno threw a pillow at me.

While we waited for the pizza, we talked a little.  
"So what do you always do after school? Any unusual hobbies," Bruno asked me.  
"The question is so mainstream. I don't have any hobbies because I work in a bar after school and the weekends," I answered him immediately.  
"Really? How do you manage that next to school? You don't enjoy your life that much either, do you? "  
He looked me straight in the eye, which didn't bother me at all.  
Nevertheless I felt like a failure compared to him.

"I want to move out as soon as I'm eighteen. My father never believed in me. I just want to prove to him that I can manage my life without his help."

Bruno nodded in amazement. I've never talked so much without a break, without being interrupted.  
He listened to me attentively, without feeling sorry for me.  
And I liked that. Actually I hardly knew Bruno, but I trusted him anyway.

" My father's not better. But I believe in you. "  
These words made me happy.  
"Thank you, Bruno. Honestly. I feel much better now."  
He was wuzzling through my hair.  
"Are you actually together with Tania? "I shouted to him to change the subject.  
No. 85% single," he laughed.  
,, 85 %? "  
He laughed when he saw my questioning look.  
This guy is so positive. Laughing all the time while I was actually the opposite.  
We were like two magnets moving in different directions.

"Yes, food, tv shows, dancing and my bed also play an important part in my life. So I'm not completely single. "  
"Interesting point of view, Bruno."

The pizza was delicious.  
"I haven't had such a good pizza in so long. "  
Bruno stole a piece of me.  
What he can do, I can do for a long time.

"I eat the most time junk food. Cooking is really not mine and unfortunately we don't have a cook."  
"You're lucky that you know me now. I am a fabulous cook," I said.  
" You are getting more and more sympathetic to me, Pol.  
You just got a minus point on my list," I laughed.  
"And how many negative points do I have"  
"- 1000."  
We both had to laugh out loud.

And how do I get bonus points "he asked me grinning.  
Find out," I grinned.  
How?" he whispered.                                            "That'll be my secret for now."

He looked at me pleadingly with his brown eyes. Like a puppy dog, but I don't buckle that fast.

"You said you were dancing before. What kind of dancing?"                                                                "Uhm, it's a mix of ballet and hip hop. You can come to a performance if you want," he smiled shyly." 

"Then I'll be your fangirl," I grinned.                        "Will you call my name out loud?" he asked.

Meanwhile we lay laughing on the floor.  
 "Sure. I'll hold up a sign with the words, Bruno I want a Child from you", I shouted after I've calmed down a bit.

"Okay, I take the invitation back. ".                                " You can't take it back," I grinned at him.

 Bruno tried to look at me badly. But it just looked funny , because he is rather a teddy bear.            "You don't know when a performance is," he replied.                                                                              "If you don't know, I'm a good stalker," I laughed.

"A good stalker doesn't admit such things," grinned Bruno.                                                                        "Shit, I've been blown. "

You couldn't hear anything in the whole house except our laughter. We were probably still alone.

 "But now  back to English," he grinned."                     "Yoo-hoo," I cheer not really enthusiastically.

We were studying for an hour before I made my way home.

"So, should I drive you home? "

"You can carry me," I laughed.

"Forget it. You are too heavy for me. "

I laughed.  "  See you tomorrow Bruno", I only replied.

 At home I let myself fall on my bed and reviewed the day. Actually, it didn't go so badly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Chapter. Enjoy it.

You're crazy, Bruno. ~Pol Rubio ~

Pol's POV: Another hour then was finally the weekend. And this weekend I didn't have to work. I could sleep in and maybe hang out with Marc again.

Berta pushed a note over to me that I opened annoyed. Her writing was totally unclean, but unfortunately I could still decipher it ,                    "Let's do something on the weekend"

I didn't know what to answer without hurting her. Berta is a nice girl, but we both know what this meeting on the weekend is about. We have always only slept together and never done anything else. I have always blocked everything else. That makes me look like an asshole, but I was always honest. I told her that there would never be a relationship between us.

She looked at me, so I scribbled my answer on the sheet.       

"I have an appointment."

"Oh, come on, Pol," she whispered to me. The Spanish teacher either didn't notice anything or he didn't wont "I have an appointment with Marc," I shouted disinterestedly. She strummed her eyelashes. Does she think she gets me to meet  with her?

"Pol, please. You can still meet Marc afterwards. We'll just go get something to eat, okay?"

So I agreed, although I didn't feel like it at all. She won't leave me in peace anyway and I'll probably get around for the hour.

"Have fun," Bruno grinned at me. I would rather learn English with him than meeting with Berta. And that says it all.

Fortunately, the restaurant we were sitting in wasn't overcrowded.                                                  "We haven't met for ages," Berta began the conversation Can someone please close her mouth?

"Was busy," I replied only briefly.                               "Oh, that's a pity. But now you have time for me again. "

I twisted my eyes. Was she always so annoying or is the day today just so bad? 

"By the way, you know what you do after you finish school?"   "No, I don't know, Berta. "

Actually, I already had a plan. But I knew it was wishful thinking. I'll never make it to college and I didn't want to talk about my worries right now. 

"Oh, I hope I make it to college. I would love to study art," she smiled dreamily.                                "I'm sure you can do that."

Now I knew why we never just met to hang out. We didnt have any  conversation topics and it was just embarrassing. I didn't like small talk.

The hamburger I ordered was kind of dry. But you could still eat it.

What do you always do after school? "I asked her.

I hate that question, but I didn't know what else to talk to her about. Talking is sometimes simply overrated.

" I like jogging and going to the hairdresser."    Could it be more boring?

" That's cool. I don't do much either because I work in a bar.

" How cool. Do you get free alcohol there too"

I had to laugh for the first time this afternoon. "Would be nice, but no. I am only 17," I replied.

Suddenly her cell phone rang. I was so happy about this distraction.

"I'm so sorry Pol, but I have to go home. My mother is already pushing stress again. But we'll meet again tomorrow, okay? "                                      "Sure," I replied with less enthusiasm.

When I left the restaurant and was on my way home, I saw Bruno on the street.

"Hey," I shouted to him.                                            "Hey, Pol. Is your date with Berta over yet? "

He grinned and I had to grin too. Why is it so easy for me to grin when he is around?

"Oh thank God for that. It was so terrible."        "She's stubborn, what?"

Bruno looked briefly at his cell phone before devoting himself to me again.

"Where are you actually coming from? "I asked him.                  " Had dance rehearsal. Shit, it was so exhausting."

We walked a bit before we stood in front of his house. The conversations with him are always so easy for me.

"Do you want to come in and getting drunk? "          " I would never say no to that. "

Bruno and I sat on the roof of his room drinking vodka. Not exactly the best activity at afternoon. But we were both just done with our nerves and this day.

"I didn't even know you drank alcohol," I sighed.        " Do you think I'm such a nerd who only has school in his head? " he whispered in astonishment.      "No, just thought you were more responsible."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you. I am the irresponsible person in the world. "

He sat close to me so he could hand me the bottle more easily. 

"That doesn't disappoint me at all. I like to get to know new sides of people. "

A silence spread between us, but it was not unpleasant. I enjoyed keeping silent with him.

"Bruno, do you ever feel lonely?"                              The alcohol made me more talkative.

"Too often. Actually, I'm happy most of the time, but that's just a facade."                                                I liked that he opened himself to me.

"So nobody knows what it really looks like inside you. Believe me, I know that too well."

He looked at me when I took another sip from the bottle. "       " Let's dance," he suggested with a grin.

He was clearly already too drunk.

"We are on the roof and could fall down. You're crazy, Bruno," I laughed.                                        "Come on, I can drink a lot. Pol, I'll take care of you."

Was it crazy that I let him pull me up and dance with him? Maybe it was, but I had fun.

Dancing on the curb night after night. Just the Aldi bubbly, hand in hand.

This song just suited us. Bruno was a good dancer unlike me. But that wasn't difficult, I was a catastrophe in dancing. I just had no rhythm in my blood.

"Can I ask you something? " Bruno shouted.      "Sure," I babbled.                                                            "If you chose a place where you could be now, where would you be?"

I didn't have to think long.

"Here. I dont want to be at another place."                  "Me too, Pol." 


	5. Chapter 5

Bruno, I'm not going anywhere. We can also simply keep silent if you prefer that.   
~Pol Rubio~

Pol's POV:  
There was some unrest in the classroom again. Everyone had to tell their friends what they had done on the weekend.   
"Attention. It's about the class trip," the teacher shouted.   
Our class never keeps its mouth shut. But as soon as it's about something as important as the class trip, everyone is quiet and hangs on the lips of the teacher.

"We teachers have decided to go camping."   
"Uh, that sounds interesting. Tania, will we share a tent,? " laughed Marc.   
"Sure, always," she laughed back.  
I like Tania. She had a sense of humour. No wonder why Bruno is friends with her.

"Pol, you and me too?"  
Berta looked at me waiting and waiting and I was just annoyed by her.   
"Cough, bitch," whispered Bruno.   
But she heard him anyway and looked at him really snap.   
"At least someone wants me. Nobody would ever touch you, the ugly nerd."

Unfortunately, I didn't have any popcorn for this drama.

"After all, I don't have any venereal diseases," Bruno countered.   
If the two had their own TV show, the ratings would be very high. 

It's so hard when you never had sex," she laughed.   
" You always scream for Attention, Berta. Pol will never love you and someone else will never love you".

I didn't know Bruno like that.   
"You don't really know him," my inner voice shouted to me.   
And unfortunately I had to agree with her.

"You're just jealous," she replied.   
On what? To your mediocrity."  
" No to my beauty. "  
Her voice broke down a bit.

" That's enough. Solve your problems during the break," the teacher shouted in the meantime.   
Suddenly it was quiet in the classroom, but I heard a sniff from Berta.  
Bruno, however, just banged his head against the edge of the table.

When the bell rang, he hurried out of the room without noticing me or anyone else.  
I found him sitting in a corner of the schoolyard, the hood of his jacket pulled deep into his face and with headphones in his ear.

"No, I don't want to talk, Tania."  
He still looked angry. Slowly I took his wrist and then he just looked at me without saying anything.  
"Oh, it is only you. " 

"Just me. Are you disappointed now? "I laughed.   
" Should I be disappointed?" he returned the question.  
" So what's going on? Is everything all right with you, Bruno?"  
" Of course it is. Only sometimes I just can't control my anger.

But he didn't look like he was well.  
I wanted to be there for him and distract him as he has done it Friday for me. Somehow I missed his smile.

"You can talk to me if you want," I asked him.  
But he just shook his head wildly.  
"Don't you have to go somewhere? Fuck with Berta or something. "

Bruno sounded bitter.  
"No, I won't leave you alone."  
"That's really sweet, but I dont need any help" he replied.  
"Bruno, I am not going away. We can also simply keep silent if you prefer that."

"My life is just a shambles. There was a fight with my dad again. "  
"Must have been a hell of a fight," I sighed.

He took off his jacket even though it wasn't so warm.  
"Merlí, simply manipulates everyone around him. You know, I thought my mum forgot me. She just didn't write me any letters or write me a WhatsApp. Merlí hided all the letters and just takes my cell phone to block her number. I've just had enough of his behavior and then this bitch comes along and say stupid things about me in class. "

" That is so gross. But well, you were right about your comments about Berta somehow".  
He grinned. Slowly I moved closer to embrace him.  
"Please don't leave me alone," Bruno whispered against my shoulder.

Bruno's eyes were red by now, but I didn't speak to him about it. We didn't talk anymore and I didn't let him go either.  
Otherwise I never hug any people. But his physical contact didn't bother me a bit.

Can I ask you something? Do you think I'm as ugly as Berta said before?"  
I had to laugh. He couldn't really mean that.

" Come on. You don't really want to know. Of course not, Bruno. You are one of the prettiest boys I know and can wrap everyone around your finger with your smile. I used to be jealous of you. "  
Jealous of me? You're an idiot, but thank you."  
He laughed again. And this time it was his real laugh. The laughter he shows only to me.

"What are you going to do about Merlí?"  
"Ignore him for now. Can I come with you this afternoon?" "You're really distracting me ."  
I" have to work, but come to the bar with me. We can go for a bite to eat. "

Many students passed us, but they didn't even give us a look.  
Now all of a sudden his look was really devilish. This boy was a mystery. And at some point I will crack all his secrets.

" As revenge I took 300 € from Merlí. "  
"You're such a rebel," I grinned.   
"Your bad influence, Pol."  
"Wonders who here has the bad influence on whom."   
Do we agree on a draw? We are both total rebels," he grinned.

We could talk about any shit and still it just didn't get boring.   
" Do we want to go to such a fancy restaurant? " I asked him.   
" I see, we understand each other."

Unfortunately, it rang again to the class.   
" What do we have now?"  
I don't know," Bruno grinned.   
He pulled me up and together we went to the classroom, which was still empty.

Only Tania and Berta were already sitting in their seats.   
And both were not really happy to see Bruno and me coming in together.

"How can you hang out with a pig like him? "Berta threw me at the head.   
" Who are you to blame me for who I hang out with? It is my life and my decision," I called back angrily in the meantime.

" Berta, just shut your mouth. He's not your boyfriend and you have no right to make demands."  
Bruno's voice was still quiet, but he smiled his fake smile again.  
Please don't let it escalate again.

" Pol, just feel sorry for yourself," she replied.  
"And not with you? Actually the school is unnecessary for you, you end up as a whore in a brothel anyway. "

She went to attack him. And there was just no sign of the teacher and my classmates.  
"Bruno, just leave it alone. She is not worth it."  
I pulled him by the arm away from her.

In the morning I had no idea that a Monday could be so dramatic.


End file.
